staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 lipca 1997
TVP 1 7.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wielka fala 8.30 Wiadomosci 8.40 Ufoludki w bajkotece 9.10 Kocie opowiesci (4) - serial kanad. 9.35 Misiowe rysowanki 9.45 Oblicza klęski - reportaż 10.00 Bułeczka - film fab. pol. 11.20 Stanisław Moniuszko - Msza des-dur 12.00 Wiadomosci 12.15 Agrobiznes 12.25 Lato z magazynem notowań 13.00 Słońce w gałęziach - film fab. pol. 14.20 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Ave venum 14.30 Bochnia (2) Kopalr1ia 14.45 Katalog zabytów 15.00 Teatr Ósmego Dnia - film dok. 16.40 Bezpieczniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Po szczycie polsko-niemiecki 17.40 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki - III symfonia 18.00 Powroty - reportaż 18.35 Sejmograf 19.00 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomosci 20.10 Film fabularny 21.30 Widziałam 22.00 Powódź 22.10 Muzyka poważna 22.30 Wiadomości 22.40 W centrum uwagi 23.10 500 narodów - serial dok. 24.00 Józef EIsner - Vernikreator 0.15 Dolina Issy - film fab. pol. 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Sport telegram 7.25 Europa jaka jest 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 W rytmie eurytmii 9.00 Panny smutne - film muz. 9.30 Wielkie metropolie (8) - serial dok. USA 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa 10.30 Quasimodo - serial anim. 10.50 Modjeska - Canyon - film dok. 12.00 Nowe horyzonty. Świat Andersona - film dok. braz. 12.30 Najmniejsze muzeum swiata 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Kobiety bezdomne 13.50 Koncert oartoryjny Giuseppe Verdi 14.20 Na barykadach powodzi - reportaż 15.35 Droga do Lhassy - film dok. 16.05 Zwierzeta wokół nas 16.30 Niewdzięczność - film fab. pol. 17.30 Programy lokalne 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Telewidzowie powodzianom - w tym Express Reporterów 19.05 Tele wizje kultury 19.35 Bądź mistrzem 20.00 Zygmunt Konieczny - Muzyka teatralna i filmowa (1) 20.45 Telewidzowie powodzianom - w tym kalendarium powodzi 21.00 Zygmunt Konieczny - Muzyka teatralna i filmowa (2) 21.50 Sport telegram 22.00 Panorama 22.40 Dziesiąty człowiek - film fab. USA 0.15 Bach - Bogu, Herreweghe - publiczności 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Druga B odc.15 "Fikcyjne małżeństwo" - serial franc. dla młodzieży 9.00 Co mnie gryzie? (powt.) 9.30 Ferdynand Wspaniały ode. 3 (6) "Niebezpieczny nocleg" - serial anim. dla dzieci pol. (powt.) 9.40 Latające misie 26 (39) "Zaklinanie deszczu" - serial anim. kanad.-jugosłow. dla dzieci (powt.) 10.05 Kość niezgody - program public. (powt.) 10.35 Cudowny świat zwierząt odc. 22 (24) "Ochrona zwierząt" - serial franc. dla dzieci i młodz. (powt.) 10.45 Chcę być gwiazdą odc. 4 (6) - serial fab. ang. dla młodz. (powt.) 11.15 Pogarda odc. 27 - serial fab. wenezuel. (powt.) 11.55 Złote rączki odc. I (30) - serial dokum. poradnikowy ang. (powt.) 12.25 Dziewczyna z helikoptera - dramat sensac. franc. (powt.) 14.10 Sport w "Trójce" - mag. (powt.) 14.40 Vademećum petenta (powt.) 14.50 Program dnia 14.55 Panorama 15.10 Lucky Luke odc. 5 (17) "Lucky Luke kontra Joss Jamon" - serial anim. franc. dla dzieci i młodzieży 15.35 Inne sprawy, inni ludzie, inne światy odc. 4 (26) "Ten, który śpiewał dla prezydenta" - serial franc. dla młodzieży 16.05 Huckleberry Finn i przyjaciele odc. I (26) - serial fab. ang. dla młodz. 16.30 45 minut - mag. dla młodzieży 17.15 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście 17.30 E O L - Elbląsko-Olsztyński Magazyn Telewizyjny 18.00 PANORAMA (retransmisja z TVP 2) 18.10 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.30 Pogarda odc. 28 - serial fab. wenezuel. 19.20 Punkt - temat dnia 19.30 Muddy Waters w Chicago cz. I (2) - Koncert 20.00 Giovanni Falcone - dramat sensac. biograf. włosk. 21.15 Mistrzowskie interpretacje - Mścisław Rostropowicz 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 Kontury - mag. public.- kult. 22.35 Namiętność odc. 246 (254) - serial fab. wenezuel. 23.15 Policjanci z dzielnicy - mag. 23.30 Tajemnice Polskiego Wybrzeża: Podziemna Arka Noego (powt.) 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 DJ` Club 6.30 P.M.A.M. 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.35 Drzewko szczęścia: gra-zabawa 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.10 Maska (26) - ser. anim. 8.30 Ziemia 2 - serial 9.30 Żar młodości (229) - serial 10.30 Na celowniku - sensac. USA 11.30 I wszyscy razem (34) - serial 12.00 Odyseja - serial 12.30 Cafe Polsat 13.15 System - mag. komputerowy 13.45 Sztuka informacji 14.15 Motowiadomości 14.55 Wolność Tomku - mag. o budownictwie 15.25 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial 15.50 Bractwo Białego Orła 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Halo, miliard 16.45 Cafe Polsat 17.45 Odyseja - serial 18.15 I wszyscy razem (35) - serial 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Ziemia 2 - serial 19.50 Losowanie Lotto 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu (25) - serial 21.00 Kojak - serial 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.20 Polityczne graffiti 22.30 Biznes tydzień 22.45 Wyspa niedźwiedzia - film sensac. 0.35 Playboy: Dziewczyna roku 1993 - mag. erot. 1.30 Narzeczona - horror USA, 1985 3.25 Muzyka na bis: Gotango 4.45 Pożegnanie Polsat 2 7.00 CNN News 7.30 Tajemnice piasków (56) - serial obycz., Brazylia 1996 8.00 DJ`s Club 8.30 Rodzina Trappów (2) - serial anim. 9.00 Mary Bell - serial anim. 9.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 10.00 Ufozaury - ser. anim. 10.30 Domek na prerii (56) - ser. przyg. USA, 1974-1983 - powt. 11.30 Antonella (56) - ser. obycz. argent. 12.30 Mute Music Televixion, czyli: Who is who; Master Hot; Dżana Top 13.30 P.M.A.M. 14.00 DJ`s Club 14.30 Mute Music Televixion, czyli: Who is who; Master Hot; Dżana Top 15.30 Cosmetix 16.00 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 16.30 Ufozaury - ser. anim. 17.00 Rodzina Trappów - serial anim. 17.30 Mary Bell - serial anim. 18.00 Domek na prerii - serial USA 19.00 CNN News 19.30 Tajemnice piasków (57) - serial obycz., Brazylia 20.00 Antonella (57) - serial obycz. argent. 21.00 Gra!My News 21.05 HaloGra!my: Hit Music Show 21.05 Master Hot 22.00 Koncert tygodnia - koncert gwiazd 23.00 Gra!My News 23.05 La ultima noche 0.00 Przytul mnie 0.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Z ziemi polskiej - film dok. 7.35 Świat naszej wyobraźni - Koncert w ramach 33. Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki cz. 2 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Teledyski na życzenie 8.55 Prognoza pogody 9.00 Credo - magazyn katolicki 9.30 Przyjaciele wesołego diabła - serial dla młodych widzów 10.00 Pole niczyje - serial pol. 11.00 Dreszcze 11.30 Tylko Muzyka - program muzyczny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Biała wizytówka - serial pol. 13.15 Przegląd reportażu krajowego: Polski podrzutek cz. 1 14.10 Tylko Muzyka - program muzyczny 14.35 Klechdy i bajania 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury ludowej 16.00 Pasja pana Jacka - reportaż 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As - program dla dzieci 17.30 Mazi w Gondolandii - lekcja języka polskiego dla dzieci 17.35 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Narkomania - satyryczna przypowiastka przedstawiona w formie dialogu ojca z synem 17.45 Wielka Gra - teleturniej 18.35 Kapitan Sowa na tropie - serial TVP 19.05 Salonowe potyczki - Krzysztof Rutkowski 19.40 Dobranocka: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - film anim. dla dzieci 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Tulipan - serial pol. 21.30 Z archiwum i pamięci 22.25 Program na sobotę 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Komedianci: Aktorka - Krystyna Janda 23.30 Tadeusz Różewicz - Cztery wiersze i jeden poemat 24.00 Muzyka w pałacach, zamkach, dworkach i ogrodach. W cieniu klasyków wiedeńskich 0.30 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 Kapitan Sowa na tropie - serial pol. 1.30 Salonowe potyczki - Krzysztof Rutkowski 2.00 Wielka Gra - teleturniej 3.00 Panorama 3.30 Tulipan - serial pol. 4.30 Z archiwum i pamięci: Z mojego życia 5.30 Komedianci. Aktorka - Krystyna Janda 6.00 Tadeusz Różewicz - Cztery wiersze i jeden poemat 6.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury ludowej RTL 7 8.00 Siodemka dzieciakom - ser. anim. 8.50 Lassie - serial młodzieżowy 9.10 Campbellowie - serial famil. 9.35 Piękna i Bestia - ser. przygod. 10.25 Trzecia planeta od słońca - ser. kom. 10.50 Muzyka w RTL 7 14.50 Teleshopping 15.15 Siedem pokus 16.10 Campbellowie - ser. famil. 16.35 Siodemka dzieciakom - ser. anim. 17.35 Lassie - serial młodzież. 18.00 Piękna i bestia - ser. przygod. 18.50 Polskie seriale anim. 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 7 minut 19.25 Trzecia planeta od słońca - ser. kom. 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Świety - serial sensac. 20.45 7 minut 20.55 Ochroniarze - ser. sensac. 21.50 7 minut 22.00 Najlepsze czasy - USA, 1986 23.35 Harrison Bergeron - film s-f USA, 1995 TV Wisła 8.15 „Słodka zemsta" 9.00 „Kamienne niebo" - dramat polski 11.00 „Magazyn rowerowy" 11.35 „Maria" 12.30 „Akademia modelek" 13.05 „Magnum" 14.00 „Zakazana miłość" 14.30 „Był sobie chomik" 15.00 „Opowieści z zielonego lasu" 15.30 „Telezakupy" 16.00 „Pogoda, fakty" 16.05 „5 minut dla prasy" 16.15 „Akademia modelek" 16.45 „Kosmogram Davida Harklaya" 17.00 „Posterunek przy Hill Street" 18.00 „Słodka zemsta" 18.50 „Pogoda, fakty" 19.00 „Zakazana miłość" 19.45 „Mężczyzna idealny" - czarna komedia USA 21.35 „Multilotek" 21.50 „Pogoda, fakty" 22.00 „Magnum" 22.50 „Dance Time" 23.20 „Posterunek przy Hill Street" 0.10 „Valentina" - serial włoski 0.40 „Beeper" Polonia 1 8.00 Ser. anim.dla dzieci - powt. 9.30 Helena i chłopcy 10.00 Namiętności 11.00 Top Shop 13.30 Celeste 14.30 Bliżej filmu 15.00 Top Shop 16.00 Ser. anim. dla dzieci 17.30 Helena i chłopcy 18.00 Namiętności 19.00 Pełnym gazem 19.30 Ser. anim. dla dzieci 20.00 Miss Wakacji - rep. 21.00 Tele-Box - powt. 21.30 Eurovillage 22.00 Atak potworów - seria krótkich filmów grozy 22.30 Top Shop TV Bryza Koszalin 9.00 Kapitan Jastrząb - bajka - 134/143 9.30 Mary Bell - bajka - 39/50 10.00 Webster -serial komediowy - 48/127 10.30 Tajemnicza kobieta -serial 108/198 11.15 Za wszelką cenę - serial obycz. - 29/170 11.45 Teletext odkryty 16.00 Kapitan Jastrząb-bajka - 135/143 16.30 Mary Bell - bajka - 40/50 17.00 Za wszelką cenę - serial obycz. -30/170 17.30 Program Lokalny TVR „BRYZA” - Wiadomości Koszalińskie,Prosto z Parnasu 18.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - serial - 109/198; 18.55 Pokerzystka -film fab. 20.30 Program lokalny 21.00 Webster -serial komediowy - 49/127; 21.30 Program Lokalny TVR„BRYZA” - Wiadomości Koszalińskie,Prosto z Parnasu 22.00 Nieprzeparta siła-film fab. 23.45 Teletext odkryty ARD 5.30 Morgenmagazin 9.00 heute 9.03 Ferien-Fieber Urmel Streichle der Katze die Ohren 11.00 heute/Börsenbericht 11.04 Die volkstümliche Hitparade im ZDF 12.10 Die Goldene 1 - Fernsehlotterie 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 Live: Stuttgart-Weissenhof: Tennis-ATP-Turnier: Mercedes-Cup 14.00 Tagesschau 16.00 Tagesschau 17.00 Tagesschau 17.15 Brisant 17.43 Tour de France 17.55 Verbotene Liebe 18.25 Marienhof 18.55 Aus heiterem Himmel 19.51 Wetter 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Sportschau live: DFB-Liga-Pokal: Bayer 04 Leverkusen - Karlsruher SC 22.30 Tagesthemen/Bericht aus Bonn/Sport 23.05 Wat is? 23.50 Schrecken in der Nacht 1.20 Nachtmagazin 1.40 Geheimagent Barrett greift ein 3.30 Karacho on tour 4.00 Schlachthof in Concert ZDF 5.30 Morgenmagazin 9.00 heute 9.03 Dallas 9.45 bodyfeeling 10.00 heute 10.03 auslandsjournal 10.35 info Arbeit und Beruf 11.00 heute/Börsenbericht 11.04 Die volkstümliche Hitparade 12.10 Die Goldene 1 - ARD-Fernsehlotterie 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Gesundheit! 14.10 Der Ladenhüter 15.35 Vorsicht, Falle! 16.00 701 - die Show 17.00 heute/Sport/Wetter 17.15 Hallo Deutschland 17.50 Immenhof 18.45 Leute heute 19.00 heute/Wetter 19.25 Weissblaue Geschichten 20.15 Faust 21.15 Die ZDF-reportage: Kopfgeld für Kälber 21.45 heute-journal 22.15 aspekte Kulturmagazin 22.45 Tod an Bord 0.20 heute nacht 0.35 Fritz the Cat 1.50 aspekte 2.20 heute nacht 2.35 Lodz - Manchester des Ostens, Stadt der Kunst 3.20 Strassenfeger 4.10 hallo Deutschland 4.45 Die ZDF-reportage: Kopfgeld für Kälber1 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Wisła z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza Koszalin z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1997 roku